Patent Document 1: JP 2001-252140 A
Heretofore, there has been known a wall-mounting structure for installing an article such as furniture or an electrical appliance (referred to as “object to be supported” hereinafter) on the wall surface and movably holding it on the wall surface as disclosed in JP 2002-252140 A. In this structure, a recess for receiving the object to be supported is formed in the wall surface and the object to be supported is accommodated in the recess without projecting from the wall surface. In the recess, portions of the wall surface opposed to the top surface and the bottom surface of the object to be supported are provided with rails in the moving direction of the object to be supported, and guide grooves for receiving the rails are formed in the top surface and the bottom surface of the object to be supported. Thus, the object to be supported can freely move on the wall surface in the recess.